FRIENDS FOR LIFE?
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: A best friend will laugh at your face when you fall, Daya and Abhijeet get stuck in a pool of mud during investigation, Will the cold war between them come to an end as the two encounter a Mud Fight? My first ever Duo try, ONE SHOT.


**a/n: heya, a random DUO One shot, my first ever try on them. don't expect it to be extremely good, happy reading!**

* * *

 **Friends For Life?  
DUO based, ONE SHOT!**

 **. . . .**

" **DAYA?" Abhijeet's** scream reached every ear in the bureau.

 **Abhijeet** was suspected for a murder and **Daya** wasn't supporting him. This made **Abhijeet** heart broken, as Daya came forward and took Abhijeet in the interrogation room.

"Tum aesa soch bhi kaisey sakte ho?" **Abhijeet** again questioned.

"tum uss samay kahan they Abhijeet, javab do!" **Daya** asked in rage, banging his hand on the table.

Some in the bureau had tears in their eyes, how can the ever green friendship of these two came breaking down within seconds just because of **DCP's** suspect on **Abhijeet.**

The noises in the interrogation room calmed within an hour, **Daya** stepped out of the room and left the place. **Abhijeet** stayed there.

"Sirr?" A stammering **Freddy** sneaked up the interrogation room to **Abhijeet.**

"Hmm?" **Abhijeet** replied, broken.

"Sir, mujhe aappar bharosa hai, chinta mar kijiye sab thik hojaega" **Freddy** consoled. **Abhijeet** looked up at him, smiled.

 **4 Hours Later,**

 **Daya** came inside the bureau with a man held from his collar, and threw him right at the floor in front of **ACP.**

"Aapka Gunhegar Sir" **Daya's** voice was shrill, unknown pain resided in it. **Abhijeet** was freed, without even looking at **Daya, Abhijeet** left the place.

 **Next Day, 11: 00 pm**

 **Daya** was getting restless, **Abhijeet** hasn't yet arrived, he knew he know deserved all the hate from **Abhijeet. Abhijeet** had always supported him in case of ups and downs but when he was under suspect, he had punched his friend in the stomach.

A case arrived, ACP called **Abhijeet** on duty who first refused but then came an hour later. **Freddy** looked at the growing distances between the two, he murmured something in the ears of **Pankaj.**

"Sir, mujhe lagta hai hume jungle waale raste ko firse interrogate karna hoga?" **Freddy** asked **Abhijeet,** who nodded his head in complete agreement.

 **ACP:** "haan, tumlog wo raaste ko interrogate karne jaao"

 **Daya** and **Abhijeet** got into two different vehicles. **Abhijeet** car just couldn't start.

 **Sachin** suddenly called out, **"Freddy,** chalo Forensic Report aagyi hai, ACP sir ne kaha hai ki raaste ko **Daya** aur **Abhijeet** Sir interrogate kar lengey"

 **Daya** sent glares to the two, started his car. On Freddy's insistence **Abhijeet** sat on the passenger seat of **Daya's** car and the duo left.

 **Sachin** pulls out a banana from the back of **Abhijeet's** car and winks at Freddy. :P **Freddy** and **Sachin** share a hi-five.

 **. . . .**

 **Daya's Car,**

They two silently proceeded for the case interrogation. Suddenly, the car fell in a **Mud Pool** caused due to heavy rainfall and the Car stopped with a jerk. It started to drown in. **Daya** jumped outside, and **Abhijeet** too did.

 **Daya** jumped inside the big pool of mud and started to push the car out. **Abhijeet** stood out, **Daya** looked at him for a brief second and continued his work.

Suddenly, **Daya** felt a light push in the car and Saw **Abhijeet** too standing in the pool of mud and helping to get the car out. **Daya** smiled, **Abhijeet** didn't.

"Car chalane ki koshish karo, mein push karta hun" **Abhijeet's** voice crashed in **Daya's** ears. He nodded obediently, and went into the car. The pressed in accelerator. the engine started and the mud came on **Abhijeet's** face who was standing at the back.

"Ughh" **Abhijeet** groaned.

The trick wasn't a success, **Daya** came out and saw **Abhijeet** drenched in mud completely. **Daya** started to laugh. Suddenly,

Daya felt something not so tasty and dirty and crunchy on his face, he realized that was mud. He wiped that off his face and saw **Abhijeet** standing with a smirk, a mud ball in his hands.

 **Daya** raised his eyebrow, bent down and made a mud ball and threw right on **Abhi's** face.

 **and the MUD FIGHT begun,**

soon, both of them were laughing like little kids, dripping in nasty mud.

 **Abhijeet** spotted a big ball in **Daya's** hands and started to run, **Daya** ran behind him and little did they know they played in the dirty mud till it was late.

"Mujhe kal ke liye maaf karna Abhijeet" **Daya** finally spoke, wiping off the mud from his face.

 **Abhijeet** placed a hand on his shoulder," Mujhe Freddy ne sab bata diya. Maafi toh mujhe tumhein galat samjhne ke liye maangni chahiye"

 **DCP** had challenged **Daya,** if he could prove his dedication towards his duty and not to think of **Abhijeet** as his friend when he was a suspect.

The **boys** hugged and again pushed the car together, and finally it was out.

They hopped into it and **Daya** drove till a sea side, the boys raced like kids and jumped into the sea to get themselves cleaned from the dirty mud.

They had a swimming competition, without brothering the **follow up,** which was a good scolding by **ACP.**

* * *

 **a/n:** **too short?** and Quite senseless i must say, if you've read this, kindly leave a review. I will be motivated for sure.

 **Thankyou for reading.**


End file.
